


I make ends meet...

by highwayman_69



Category: OTGW, Over the Garden Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayman_69/pseuds/highwayman_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Funderberker is alone and angry that Sara turned him down... how could she???  Wait...what was that...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I make ends meet...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think too hard about this story

Jason Funderberker stuck his tiny thin fingers in his pockets as the wind hit him. He was walking through the cemetery thinking of how Sara had rejected him here. He could hear those words as clear as day. “Uh… you can let go of my hand now….” UGHH that bitch! His face was red with anger until he heard a crunch of leaves. He whirled around to catch a sight in-between two large gravestones. A man dressed in red, topped with a stiff beanie. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and Jason could feel his heart pound in his chest. He turned to leave but was stopped by a sudden shout. “IM THE HIGHWAYMAN.” Jason started to sweat and his palms became sticky. He looked only to find that the man was closer now. The highway man stared intently, before leaping towards Jason, screaming at the top of his lungs. “IM THE HIGHWAYMAN!” He pounced and pinned Jason to the ground, with no troubles. “I make ends meet….just like any man…..I work with my hands…” he whispered. His face was so close now, and Jason could smell the alcohol. Closer now. “You crossed my path..” He knocked him out instantly and dragged him off the road. Wiggling Jason’s shoes off his feet, he whispered once more, “Im the highwayman…………….and I make ends meet…..” He tore the skin from Jason’s throat and disappeared into the night.


End file.
